People don't change
by Lyly Ford
Summary: suite de TLC The Long Con epi 213, un peu de jate mais skate os


Mais j'ai quoi en ce moment loooooool bon encore une os skate avec un peu de Jate c'est la faute à Yav ça lol qui suit la fin de TLC

-You run, I con, tiger don't change it's strikes.

Voilà les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dit. Un froid intense l'avait saisit pire que lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Wayne ou assister à la mort de Tom…Elle le fixa longuement sans pouvoir dire un mot, elle était blessée car il la ramenait à la dure réalité qu'elle avait commencée à effacer de sa mémoire. Elle était la digne de Wayne, son sosie, il faisait partie d'elle à tout jamais. Des larmes prirent naissance dans ses yeux, elle les rebuta le plus possible mais quand elle ne put plus les retenir, elle partit sachant que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. L'illusion d'un doux rêve s'était éteinte, l'illusion de connaître une nouvelle vie…

Oh dure et cruelle réalité quand tu nous reviens en pleine face, blessant un cœur déjà meurtri et blasé.

L'espoir était vain maintenant, il l'avait toujours sur mais pendant un court, un infime instant, il avait écouté une part d'humanité qu'il avait pourtant perdu, enfoui depuis tant d'années.

Rêves éphémère ou illustre aberration de la vie ?

Ames sœurs ou anges déchus ?

Paradis ou enfer ?

Oublier ou supporter ?

Voilà les pensées de 2 êtres coincés dans les méandres de la vie, dans l'enfer existentiel de savoir qui l'on est vraiment. Une chose avait pourtant était sure, réelle et vivace, ils s'étaient à leur façon bien particulière avoués leur sentiment mais comment peut-on savoir qu'on aime quand ce sentiment s'est éteint depuis un temps aussi infini ?

Kate se laissa glisser au sol sur la plage, son cœur saignait encore une fois. Pendant un court laps de temps, elle avait crue à ce partage, ce partage d'un amour passionnel. Hélas, il était caduc.

Son cœur s'était tut, chaleur avait quittée son corps laissant place à une prison de glace austère.

Il s'était joué d'elle certes, mais ses paroles ne sonnaient pas faux, bien au contraire et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle était meurtrie. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son doux visage, le vent fit voler ses cheveux et la fit frissonner mais elle ne bougea pas, elle était en total léthargie.

-Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour lui.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jack. Elle baissa les yeux mais ne dit mot. Le docteur s'agenouilla et mit une main sous son menton.

-Kate regarde-moi.

La jeune femme le fixa longuement puis il ajouta d'une voix douce :

-Tu vaux mieux que lui.

A ce moment, son regard changea, une incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Jack prit sans doute cela pour une surprise de sa part. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et assura avec tendresse :

-Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. Cette île a été ta seconde chance et tu as prouvé que les gens pouvaient changés et devenir meilleurs.

Kate se perdit dans ses pensées. Changer était un bien grand mot, oublier qui on était et ce qu'on resterait toujours était plutôt le mot adéquat. Vivre avec ce fardeau et l'abroger au maximum. La jeune femme ne réagit que lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes, instinctivement, elle y répondit avec fougue. Seulement un visage lui vint soudainement à l'esprit et cela brisa ce doux moment.

Le docteur resta le front le sien, ses yeux étaient clos.

-Je t'aime Kate.

Aimer, il ressentait de l'amour pour elle…comment pouvait-on aimer une femme comme elle ? Ces paroles si douces à ses oreilles sonnaient magnifiquement bien mais tout serait si simple si c'était lui…

-Je peux te rendre heureuse Kate, vraiment et on construira une nouvelle vie ensemble, je ferais de toi une femme respectable.

Kate baissa les yeux, avec Jack tout serait si simple, tout recommencer, tout reconstruire…mais dans le fond, tout serait faux, illusoire, elle serait une autre.

-Jack, je ne peux pas…

-Tu ne peux pas ou ne veut pas ?

-Je pourrais accepter, car une part de moi désire ardemment être une autre mais…

-Mais ?

Elle échangea un long regard avec lui.

-Ca serait te mentir que d'accepter tes sentiments sans pouvoir te les rendre en retour…

Un lourd silence se fit sentir, Jack soupira et demanda amèrement :

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

Il sourit tristement.

-Même après ce qu'il t'a fait tu l'acceptes encore.

-Les sentiments ne se dictent pas Jack, et ils me dépassent de beaucoup crois-moi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux tentes un peu plus loin.

-Il t'aime.

Kate tourna brusquement la tête et échangea un regard mêlé d'étonnement et d'espoir.

Infime certes mais un espoir….

-Quoi !

Jack se gratta la tête et lui adressa un sourire embarrassé.

-Quand il était inconscient, il t'a demandé enfin je n'étais pas sur au début, alors je me suis approché et je l'ai entendu clairement dire ces mots…

Le cœur de la fugitive manqua un battement, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Le docteur Shephard prit ses mains dans les siennes et avoua sincèrement :

-Je sais bien en te disant cela que je courre à ma propre perte, que je laisse de côté mes sentiments parce que je ne désire qu'une chose Kate, ton bonheur. Si cet idiot est incapable d'ouvrir les yeux alors c'est à toi d'y remédier.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

-Sawyer est quelqu'un de très complexe.

-Je dirais que le mot est faible.

La jeune femme s'esclaffa légèrement mais reprit rapidement son sérieux et croisa le regard de Jack.

-Je sais que tu le connais bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas ce qu'il semble être.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tout comme moi.

-Ouais…

Le docteur baissa les yeux et les releva après un court laps de temps.

-Je ne suis pas doué dans le domaine amoureux Kate, pour ce coup-ci je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre bien au contraire. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de ne pas passer à côté de l'amour, tu t'en mordras les doigts un jour sinon.

Il se mit à penser à Sarah puis à Gabriela.

-Je sais je suis déjà passé à côté une fois…

Elle repensa à Tom et perdit son sourire. Le médecin caressa sa joue avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se relever et partir. Kate le fixa longuement avant de reprendre la direction de sa tente. Elle passa devant celle du blond, il n'y était pas mais il ne faisait que retard son échéance. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, à caractère difficile, autant contre-attaquer avec ruse. Tous les deux avaient peur de ce qu'ils éprouvaient mais pour une fois dans sa vie, la jeune femme avait décidée de rester et non de fuir.

-You con, I run but something will going to change, I promise.

Elle partit vers sa tente plus sereine que jamais.


End file.
